wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trust
The Trust - Zeus and Hiro was a spin-off event that ran from September 06 to 18 of 2018. It came back in September 15, 2019. Announcement September 06, 2018, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #630 -Event Announcement by Klaus and Alfonse- Klaus "When we were young, huh..." Alfonse "What’s that, Klaus?" Klaus "No... Just remembering the past." Alfonse "Oh? Like the time when you tripped in the street and cried in my arms? Or the time when you didn’t get the snack you wanted and cried?" Klaus "NOT that kind of memory!" Alfonse "Aww... I want that Klaus back.“ The Trust is out! Go back in time and meet Zeus and Hiro!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #630." Retrieved on September 06, 2018. September 15, 2019, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #809 -Event Announcement by Caesar- Caesar "Zeus and Hiro's routes are going to be back soon for our "The Trust" spin-off. Though truth to be told, they haven't changed much over time. Ah, but they have been seemingly at odds recently. Did something happen...?" New colors added for select Avatar Items!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #809." Retrieved on September 15, 2019. Event Note Were made for this event: *1 story with 2 endings, being one to each character: Zeus and Hiro. *3 CGs (1 group and 2 close up) of Zeus and Hiro childhood. *20 avatar items 2019 back by demand exclusive: *11 new avatar items (being recolor of previous avatar items) *1 event shop pack with checkpoint items *Consumable Items rewarded for players that already had previous items Walkthrough To complete one story it would needed 18 Story Tickets, 4 Magic Keys and 3 avatar items (for 300 coins or 23500 Lune). To complete both: 36 Story Tickets, 8 Magic Keys, and 4 avatar items (for 450 coins or 37000 Lune). Chapter 1: :(Part 4/6) "Crooked Clock (Room). Charm Level: 25" - 50 coins or 1000 Lune. Chapter 2: :(Part 2/6) x1 Magic Key :(Part 5/6) "Gingham-check Autumn Suits (Garden). Charm Level: 100" - 100 coins or 9000 Lune. Chapter 3 - Zeus: :(Part 2/6) x3 Magic Key :(Part 5/6) "Memories in the Sea Background (Garden). Charm Level: 150" - 750 coins or 13500 lune Chapter 3 - Hiro: :(Part 2/6) x3 Magic Key :(Part 5/6) "Sunny Flower Garden Background (Garden). Charm Level: 150" - 750 coins or 13500 lune Summary Prologue "Meet the little Zeus and Hiro! Enjoy reading their childhood story!" Story Chapter 1: Liz Hart went to the Night Cafe and met Zeus and Hiro there, with the place upside down. Zeus explained he summoned a Chronogusta that made the mess and escaped. Zeus mentioned about a woman from his and Hiro's past, but Hiro did not wanted to talk about it. After cleaning the place, Liz was walking at the corridors outside the cafe when she faced the Chronogusta, that transported her to the past with his magic. Liz found herself on a mountain road, following the voices from behind the trees she saw many people that she mentioned they looked in "formal outfits" and "fancy dresses," and recognized Zeus and Hiro with younger voices. Chapter 2: Zeus and Hiro were discussing, Liz seeing the situation getting worse, she got out of the trees to stop them. Both boys thought she was a guest from the party. Zeus left into the woods. Hiro explained that some assassins that where after Zeus father, could aim at Zeus. After talking with Hiro, Liz goes into the woods after Zeus and sees the assassins making their plans. Zeus saw Liz and explained his own plans to her. Since no one knew who were the assassins they could not attack them first, so he would lured them to come out. Zeus' ending: At the party Zeus was surrounded by girls, that "looked like princesses" as mentioned by Liz. Zeus was going to summon a magical creature but he stopped when Liz said Hiro was fired because of him. It was then, that the "Assassin A" attacked Zeus. Zeus used a fire magic to create a shield to protect both him and Liz, yet the assassin still managed a spell to block Zeus magic. Remaining calm, with a snap of fingers, Hiro appeared at Zeus command and took the assassin by surprise. After Liz saw Zeus and Hiro being in good term, she left the party asking herself how to go back home when the Chronogusta arrived and transported her again. Liz found herself back at the Night Cafe, in her own time period. Zeus was drinking tea and when he saw her he felt he had met her in the past, but soon ignored this thought saying he felt like it was a "fate at play." Hiro's ending: Liz left the party to look for Hiro, when they heard a screaming they came back to the ballroom and found the assassins going after Zeus. Zeus and Hiro stopped the assassins, and Zeus told the name of his plan "Sting Operation by the King for the King." Liz saw them getting along better and though of returning home, then Chronogusta appeared. With his magic Liz was transported again, and found herself at the academy and dove right in into the lake. Hiro saw her and helped get up. He said she reminded him of that women they where talking about, always popping out of nowhere, to which Liz asked if that woman was his first love. He replied that Liz was. Trivia *The shadow sprites of Chronogusta, Assassin A and Assassin B came respectively from the Chimera, Castle Break's Lancelote and War of Prayers's Liam. *The header from 2018 version used the beginners hair instead. *The period for the 2019 early bird was only 3 days. Gallery Kt12301.jpg|chapters cover Kt12303.jpg|ending cover Kt12304.jpg|ending cover 20180907_ano.png|ad 1 20180912_ano.png|ad 2 The trust p 1.PNG The trust p 2.PNG The trust p 3.PNG The trust p 4.PNG The trust c 1.PNG|completion The trust c 2.PNG The trust c 3.PNG The trust c 4.PNG The trust c 5.PNG The trust e 1.PNG|early bird The trust e 2.PNG The trust e 3.PNG The trust e 4.PNG The trust av 1.PNG The trust av 2.PNG The trust banners.PNG|banners The_trust_all_av_items.jpg|All 20 items An 017 ano bg1.jpg|"Memories in the Sea Background (Garden). Charm Level: 150" An 017 ano bg2.jpg|"Sunny Flower Garden Background (Garden). Charm Level: 150" 2019 back by demand, exclusive (2018 items not included): The_trust_2019_-_p1.png|header trust_ad.png|advertisement trust_ad1.png|advertisement2 The_trust_2019_-_p2.png|avatar preview The_trust_2019_-_p3.png|avatar preview The_trust_2019_-_es.png|event shop The_trust_2019_-_c1.png|completion preview The_trust_2019_-_eb1.png|early bird preview The_trust_2019_-_c2.png|2019 new completion items The_trust_2019_-_eb2.png|2019 new early bird items The_trust_2019_all_av_items.jpg|2019 all new 11 items trust_banners.png|banners Category:Events Category:Spin-offs